


I'll Have a Blue Christmas Without You

by LezBeHonestBlossom, Tonicheryltopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezBeHonestBlossom/pseuds/LezBeHonestBlossom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonicheryltopaz/pseuds/Tonicheryltopaz
Summary: Toni Topaz is spending her first Christmas without her grandfather. She decides to walk the town of Riverdale to reminisce about her Christmas past and the family she has lost. She expects to do it alone but a mysterious stranger helps guide her through it...Trigger Warning for implied suicidal ideation
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	I'll Have a Blue Christmas Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LezBeHonestBlossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezBeHonestBlossom/gifts).



> Hello all! Here is a little Christmas one shot that randomly popped into my head. I hope you dig it. Thanks to Dee for the feedback at the start of this ! Huge thank you to my partner in crime, my spirit animal, and my bestie @lez_blossom (on twitter). I could go on and on about you, swear. I had given up on this little story and you inspired me and used your time to brainstorm and bounce ideas around with me anddddd read every snippet I would send you, no matter how short or long. You actually read all the deets and are honest and the best in the west. You are the bomb.com. And if y'all have any questions or comments drop them below or talk to me on Twitter @tonicheryltopaz. Sorry for any typos etc.
> 
> As mentioned there are some trigger warnings here for implied suicidal ideation.

Toni Topaz stood in the middle of her small trailer eyeing her tiny Christmas Tree. She chuckled at the sight of it. Small, kind of pitiful, and filled with heavy ornaments that weighed its fragile branches down. She sighed heavily, she did not want to put it up but she felt she had to put  _ something _ up. Toni enjoyed Christmas but it was the first one since her grandfather had passed away so it was…different, it was lonely. This Christmas Eve had Toni’s heart particularly heavy. She now officially had no “blood” family in Riverdale or any that she knew of anywhere else.

Toni had places to go. She was a Southside Serpent after all and Serpents looked after their own. She could go to any one of her friends trailers for a Christmas Eve dinner. She knows they would welcome here with open arms and feed her until she could not move from the table. She had declined her many invitations. She could go to the beloved Serpent bar, the Whyte Wyrm and drink until the sun came up with all the other lone Serpents who had nowhere to go. Instead, she opted for a Christmas Eve stroll, a short walk in the brisk winter air to clear her head.

She pulled her leather Serpent jacket tightly over her small body and pulled on her combat boots, lacing them tightly. She rummaged around the trailer until she found her black beanie and covered her faded pink locks with it. Her brown eyes scanned the room looking for one more thing.  _ There. _ On the kitchen counter, her silver flask. She smirked to herself as she grabbed it and shook it, hearing the whiskey slosh around inside. She took a small swig, knowing it would help warm her body from the inside out.

Toni opened the door to her trailer and stepped out into the cold night. It had snowed earlier in the day and there was a decent amount covering the ground. Her boots crunched against it as she wandered around SunnySide Trailer Park. She walked aimlessly between the trailers until she found herself crossing the notorious train tracks that separated Northside from Southside. She took another swig of whiskey as she began walking the streets of the Northside.

The houses neatly lined the streets, picture perfect compared to the rundown trailer park she had just come from. Christmas lights twinkled from each rooftop illuminating the streets. Toni smiled to herself as she thought of the happy families inside. Children brimming with excitement, still holding the Christmas magic in their hearts. Fighting sleep to stay awake to catch a glimpse of a magical man who comes down their chimney at night to leave them gifts. Listening to their parents tell them tales of flying reindeer and little elves. What she would give to be that young and carefree again.

The pink haired girl continued her trek through town. She now had a destination fixated in her mind. Of course, her unconscious would bring her here. A place where her parents took her when she was small. The memory fading now but still present. At the age of 20 it was becoming harder and harder for her to remember being the eight year old little girl that had parents. She took another drink of whiskey, shaking her head at herself. She always thinks she is over it. Over the loss, it had been 12 years now. But here she was, nearly an adult and standing in front of an empty ice rink on Christmas Eve.

She sighed heavily as she gazed at the smooth ice in front her. If she closed her eyes she could picture herself skating between both her parents. Her father holding one hand and her mother grasping the other. She could feel them hoisting her in the air between them. She could hear the laughter, the glee and the excitement that escaped them as they swung her. She could see the giant grins on their faces when they let go of her hands and she had skated on her own. Another swig of whiskey.

Toni walked the length of the rink slowly, looking at it from every angle, pulling her jacket closer to her body to keep herself warm. She was surprised the place still existed, it has always been a little run down. She was about to head back home when something stopped her in her tracks. On the other side of the rink where she just had been stood a girl. Her red hair was illuminated by the moonlight and her pale skin seemed to glow. Toni squinted to try and get a better look. The girl was dressed in a knee length red coat, tied tightly around her waist.

Toni carefully walked in the direction of the girl. Maybe she was lonely too. She trudged through the snow; the crunch of her boots gave her away instantly. The redhead looked up quickly to see who was approaching her. When Toni saw her, the breath got knocked right out of her. She had beautiful red hair that looked even more magnificent up close. It was long, wavy, and Toni could tell by the way it was sitting that it was soft. She had chocolate brown eyes, and the fullest lips Toni had ever seen in her life. Her coat was tied in such a way that Toni could tell how trim the other girl’s waist was. She carefully averted her eyes down to her chest not able to help herself. The girl’s chest was full and Toni felt a smile playing on her lips. She eyed an intricate spider brooch perched near her right shoulder. It had a ruby red body, and gold legs that raised it up slightly. Interesting.

“Stop staring at me.” A shrill voice reprimanded her.

Toni blinked in surprise. “Sorry…you just...wow you are just really gorgeous.”

The red head scoffed, but then smiled playfully. “Get some original content.”

Toni bit her lip to suppress a laugh. “I am being serious, you are breathtakingly beautiful..ummm…Miss?..” Toni’s voice trailed off as she moved her hand in a circle to get the mysterious girl to tell her name.

“Cheryl.” The redhead said unamused.

Toni expected her to ask her name in return but she turned to walk away.

“I’m Toni.” She called after the girl.

“Cool.” Cheryl answered as she maneuvered through the snow in six inch heels.

Toni laughed at the sight.

The other girl turned around quickly. “What are you laughing at?”

“I don’t think I have ever seen anyone walk in heels in the snow.” Toni continued laughing.

A small smirk appeared on Cheryl’s plump lips. “I suppose it is a humorous sight.”

Toni nodded as she took another swig from her flask. She noticed Cheryl’s brown eyes flicker to it briefly. Toni extended it to her and the redhead accepted it gratefully, taking a swig of her own.

“Thank you for the drink, I best be going. It is Christmas Eve after all.” Cheryl announced swiftly.

Toni squinted her eyes in suspicion. Something about this girl told her that she had no place to go either, or a place she was avoiding. “It is Christmas Eve, but I don’t have any place to go...do you?”

Cheryl seemed to weigh the question in her head, pouting her lips in thought. “I guess not…”

“So...you could stay and skate with me?” Toni asked sweetly.

Cheryl put her manicured hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at the smaller girl. She looked down at her heels and back up at Toni. “And how do you expect me to do that?”

Toni let out a laugh and walked toward the skate rental shack as she removed her knife from her jacket pocket. She felt Cheryl following close behind her, clearly intrigued by what she was doing.

Toni examined what she was working with. The shack was secured by a small padlock. Toni smiled in victory. “This will be no problem at all.” She tugged on the padlock to test the strength of it. It was flimsy enough that a few good tugs could break it off. She put her knife back in her pocket and gripped the lock with both hands. After a few pulls it snapped off completely granting Toni access into the small building.

“Such a delinquent.” the redhead mumbled quietly.

“If that’s what you want me to be.” Toni smiled coyly, earning an eye roll in response. Toni didn’t miss the smirk that appeared on Cheryl’s lips after said eye roll.

Toni gripped her chin between her chin and index finger as she searched for skates for the duo. “What size?”

“7.” Cheryl said simply as she watched the smaller girl rummage around.

“Found em!” Toni announced triumphantly as she handed Cheryl the skates. 

Toni grabbed a pair for herself and began removing her boots to put them on. She waited patiently for the redhead to lace hers as well. Toni eyed the smooth ice waiting for the pair. It looked so beautiful lit up by the moonlight, almost glowing blue. Toni was the first one of the ice. The moment her skate touched the ice she couldn't hold back the shout of joy. The crisp sound of the blade slicing through the ice had her basking in waves of nostalgia. 

“Come on Cheryl.” Toni shouted as she looped around the center of the rink.

Cheryl stood on the edge of the ice, biting her lower lip in apprehension.

Toni noticed the reluctance and skated over to her. “Here.” she said smiling, extending her tanned hand out to her.

Cheryl eyed her hand for a few moments. She inhaled slowly and grasped Toni’s hand in her own.

Toni shivered at the warmth of skin on skin and gently tugged the redhead onto the ice. Toni watched as her knees wobbled unsurely as she got her bearings. It was adorable. 

It took a few moments but Cheryl eventually let go of Toni’s hand and began skating around the edge of the rink on her own. Toni smiled triumphantly as she watched her do her laps.

“You’re a natural.” Toni exclaimed as she picked up speed.

Cheryl cracked a smile, showing her white teeth. “Not like you are.”

Toni shrugged and skated over to where the redhead was gripping the edge of the rink as she pulled herself along. “What brings you here tonight anyway?”

Cheryl looked at her with a hint of a sparkle in her eye. “Just felt drawn here I guess... not sure why to be honest...I had another stop to make, but I ended up here.”

Toni nodded in understanding. “Me too. I mean my parents brought me here when I was little but I haven’t thought about this place in ages. I try not to think of them to be honest.” she looked down sadly. “Something drew me here, I put on my jacket and my feet brought me here.”

Cheryl hummed in response. “Ironic.”

“Isn’t it?” Toni giggled as she skated around.

Cheryl watched her in amusement as the small girl glided across the ice effortlessly. She indulged in her for a few more moments before she decided it was time for her to leave.

Toni noticed Cheryl making her way off the rink and she quickly skated over to stop her.

“Well I best get going…” Cheryl’s voice trailed off, as she placed her skates on the counter of the rental shack.

“No wait..” Toni stopped her gently, the whiskey giving her a bit more confidence than normal. “Spend the rest of Christmas Eve with me... What do you have to lose?”

Cheryl turned on her heel to face the shorter girl. She had a crooked smile on her face...charming. “Okay...why not?”

“Really?” Toni asked, clearly surprised. “I mean cool, I mean no biggie.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “So where to, Antoinette?”

Toni blinked in surprise, taken aback by the use of her full name. ”I didn’t tell you that was my name…” her voice trailed off.

Cheryl backtracked quickly. “Oh..my apologies..I thought you did? What else would Toni be short for?” she said sarcastically. 

Toni shrugged but accepted her answer skipping merrily towards the main road. “Follow me.”

Cheryl began following the pink haired girl, keeping up easily with her long legs

Toni glanced behind her to make sure the redhead was following. Her eyes scanned down Cheryl’s body again and her heart skipped with shock when she saw her feet.

“I...I thought you were wearing heels earlier?” Toni stuttered.

Cheryl looked down at her feet as well, eyeing the black, shiny boots. “Was I?”

Toni squinted her eyes again. She felt into her pocket for her flask and tested the weight. She hadn’t drink too much… “Uhh..Nevermind. Come on.”

Toni lead the pair down the empty streets, another destination in mind. Another place she had not thought of in years. A place that hurt too much to think about.

She remembered the way, there was no way she could forget. She folded her arms tightly across her chest as she walked, trying to keep as much warmth inside as possible.

"Thanks again for tagging along.” Toni began, breaking the silence. “I know you probably have somewhere else you would rather be, a pretty girl like you….”

Cheryl held up her hand to stop her. “Flattery will get you nowhere with me...and as far as somewhere to be...I don’t have anywhere...and I have made peace with that.”

Toni face dropped with sadness as she reached into her pocket again for her flask. She unscrewed the lid and took a small swig. “Sorry...sometimes I just talk to fill the silence.”

Cheryl shrugged and plucked the flask out of Toni’s small hand, taking her own sip and smiling at the warmth. “Keep walking.”

Toni continued leading the girls through town until they were at the outskirts of the Northside. The pink haired girl spotted the old movie screen right away. Tears in it now and graffiti sprayed over it, but it was still there. A tall, chain link face surrounded it now, an attempt to keep out the delinquents. Toni laced her fingers through the fence and laid her head against it, the cool metal pressing on her forehead. “Mmm..they’ve really let this place go.” Toni mused.

“It’s been closed for years.” Cheryl added as she stood next to Toni, also staring through the fence.

Toni nodded. “I know...my parents used to bring me here when I was young...in my dad’s old pick up.” A smile took over her face as she thought about the memory. “I thought I was so bad ass, sitting in the bed of the truck with all the snacks while my dad drove us here...kind of silly right?” she giggled.

Cheryl could feel the happiness radiating off the smaller girl. She took a small sidestep closer to her, hoping to absorb some of that energy. Happiness was not an emotion Cheryl was familiar with anymore. “It sounds charming.”

Toni nodded eagerly as she gripped the fence tighter. “It was..I’d fall asleep every time though, but they kept bringing me.” Toni shrugged and sighed as she pushed back from the fence. “But, I don’t want to bore you, let’s get going...”

Cheryl grabbed the pink haired girls hand to stop her, relishing in the warmth immediately. “Where to next?” she smiled softly.

****

Toni squinted her eyes, she knew she was on the right street, but where was the house. The snow was covering most of the house numbers but she knew they were 3rd from the corner. 1...2...3 ..there it was. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Their little two bedroom house on the Northside. Her parents were so proud of it. It was near the train tracks, but still considered Northside. She remembers sitting in her mom’s lap as she explained what this house meant to them. She would run her hand through Toni’s curls as she gushed about how proud she was of her dad for getting a better job and doing ‘right’ by his family. They were the first members of the Topaz family to make it out of Sunnyside Trailer Park. She remembers her dad looking sad sometimes while her mom told the story, like he knew they didn’t belong there.

“Cute right?” Toni asked as she stood on the sidewalk, staring at the little house. It had a wreath on the door with a red bow and a small Christmas tree in the front window.

Cheryl nodded, taking in the quaint house.

“I hope the people in there are as happy as I was.” Toni said dreamily. She shook her head, snapping herself out of it. “I’m sorry..I’m not usually this emotional.” 

“You don’t have to apologize.” Cheryl said sincerely. “I’m just along for the ride.”

Toni nodded slowly, eyes still fixated on the little house. “That was my room right there.” the pink haired girl pointed to the window on the far right. She felt tears start to well in her eyes. She cleared her throat immediately. “I’m..I’m hungry, let’s get out of here.”

Cheryl sensed the shift in Toni’s demeanor. “We can stay...what...what.. happened to them Toni..?”

Toni tensed at the question. “I’m hungry.” she said again. “I know a place.”

***

The duo walked up on a small diner, fluorescent lights shining to show they were still open.

“Have you ever been here before?” Toni asked the redhead as they got closer.

Cheryl shook her head, eyeing the sign “Pops ChockLit Shoppe.”

Toni tilted her head in confusion. “Anyone who is anyone from around her knows what Pops is.” she chuckled.

Cheryl shrugged. “I never said I was from around here.”

Now it was Toni’s turn to shrug “Fair enough.” The shorter girl walked towards the diner and held the door open for Cheryl.

“Can we eat out here?” Cheryl asked, shifting from one foot to another.

Toni looked up at the sky, the clouds forming like it was going to snow again. “Are you sure? We can warm up a little bit in here, we have been walking for awhile.”

“Please Toni.” Cheryl said quietly yet forcefully.

“Okay...no problem...what would you like?” the shorter girl asked politely.

“I’ll have what you’re having.” the redhead smiled as she eyed the parking lot suspiciously.

Toni walked into Pops, the warm air hitting her just right. She exhaled with relief as her exposed skin started to gain feeling again. She rubbed her hands together as she approached the counter.

Pop greeted her with a large smile. “Toni! Isn’t it a treat to see you? Ya know I haven’t seen you in here on a Christmas Eve since you were this big.” he motioned with his hand down towards the floor.

Toni felt her stomach flip. He was right. She came to Pops with her friends all the time, but she hadn’t come back on Christmas Eve since her parents had died. Why was she coming to all these places tonight? She laughed nervously. “Well there’s a first for everything I guess. May I have 2 of my usual please?”

Pop looked behind her for a second individual. “Two? You that hungry?” he laughed, poking some fun at her.

“For a friend.” she said simply as she propped herself up on one of the stools to wait for her order.

It didn’t take long for Pop to hand over the paper bag full of food to Toni. “Two cheeseburgers, to large fries, and two strawberry milkshakes.” he smiled as he slid two storyfoam cups across the counter.

“Thanks Pop.” Toni grabbed everything and headed back outside to find her new friend. 

She wasn’t where she left her. Her eyes scanned the parking lot looking for red. There. Across the lot, sitting on the curb. Toni walked towards her slowly and sat down. “Dinner m’lady.” she laughed to herself.

Cheryl cracked a small smile as well. “Thank you, I am famished.”

Toni handed Cheryl her burger, fries, and a milkshake as she opened her bag as well.

Toni watched as Cheryl took her first bite of the burger, eyes opened in suspense for the redhead's reaction.

Cheryl nodded her head as she chewed. “It’s good…. Really good.” she smiled approvingly as she grabbed a french fry.

“It’s the best.” Toni praised as she grabbed fry after fry.

The pair ate in silence, enjoying the warmth of their food. 

“I’m glad I bumped into you.” Toni said, breaking the silence. “Swear. It was so random..but I feel like I was supposed to run into you, does that make sense?” she chuckled, tilting her head at the taller girl.

Cheryl nodded as she took a drink of her milkshake. “It make sense.”

“I never feel lonely. I am surrounded by friends all the time. The Serpents. They are my family now and I love them with all my heart.” Toni stated. “But...tonight I felt lonely.” she rubbed her knuckle near her heart as if she was easing physical pain. “And I don’t know what possessed me to go to that ice rink...but I’m glad I did.” Toni gave the redhead a large smile.

“As ...unorthodox as this is...I am glad I ran into you... I felt lonely tonight too.” Cheryl whispered, clutching at her own heart.

Toni smiled. “Glad I could be of service.” she nudged Cheryl gently with her shoulder. “Do you have to be back yet, I figured I could show you one more place then I can walk you home or something?”

Cheryl shook her head. “No time constraints here. Take me where you wish.”

Toni stood up and extended her hand down to help Cheryl up off the curb. “Then follow me.” 

****

Toni lead the pair across the train tracks to the Southside, going back to where her walk had started in the first place. She took out her flask and shook it, still whiskey but running low. She took a deep swig and let the liquid coat her throat.

“Sunnyside Trailer Park.” Cheryl read the sign in front of the duo.

Toni nodded as she walked them between the occupied trailers, the humming of voices could be heard from behind the thin walls. Toni walked down the rows until she stood in front of her tiny, run down trailer. She gave it a small smile. “This is my place.”

Cheryl eyed it carefully, taking in each dent and rust spot. “I like it.” she concluded.

Toni let out a laugh. “You don’t have to say that, I know it’s shitty.”

“Mmmm..if you live here, I can’t imagine it being anything less than homey.” Cheryl smiled.

Toni felt her cheeks flush red, thrown off by a compliment from the girl, who had been nothing but stoic for most of their time together. “Thanks..it actually belonged to my grandfather..he uh..he left it to me when he passed. This is actually my first Christmas without him.” she explained as her voice got softer.

She felt warmth on her hand and looked down to see Cheryl’s pale hand intertwining with hers. She exhaled in relief, thankful to have some sort of physical comfort. She gave Cheryl’s hand a light squeeze.

“It must’ve been hard to be there alone tonight if it’s your first Christmas without him.” Cheryl observed.

Toni nodded in acknowledgement. “You’re right, that’s probably part of the reason I was itching to get out of there. We usually are a bottle of whiskey in, watching some Christmas movies by now.” she chuckled. “Or he’s playing his old Christmas records, ya know..the classics?”

“I’m sorry you lost him.” Cheryl said quietly.

Toni felt a tear roll down her cheek, warming her skin as it fell. “Me too. I don’t talk about him much...I probably should. He loved me more than life...always told me that…” Toni’s voice trailed off. “He cared for me from the second my parents died until the second he took his last breath...it’s hard without them…”

Cheryl squeezed Toni’s hand gently, silently encouraging her to continue if you wanted too.

“My parents died when I was 8..car accident…” Toni began. “It just sucks because it’s unexpected..you think you have forever...to keep making memories with them...but you really don’t.” she said sadly, letting the tears fall freely.

“Life is fickle that way.” Cheryl agreed somberly as she pulled Toni into an embrace. “I know it’s not easy to talk about things like that...thank you for sharing that with me.”

Toni wiped her eyes with her hands, drying as many tears as possible. “It is fickle isn’t it? Like that fact that I ran into a beautiful stranger..the night I felt the loneliest I ever have…”

A mischievous smile played on Cheryl’s lips. “Funny how things work out.”

“We better head back..I don’t want anyone sending out a search party for you.” Toni joked as she kept hold of Cheryl’s hand and led them back towards the road.

“You don’t have to walk me Toni, you are home already.” Cheryl pointed out.

“At least let me walk you back to the rink?” she insisted.

Cheryl nodded and allowed Toni to lead her back towards the skating rink.

****

The walk back to the rink was quiet, both of the girls minds in overdrive. Toni didn’t want their night to end but it felt finite..it felt fixed. As they approached the rental shack Toni began eyeing the empty parking lot for any sign of Cheryl’s car.

“Where’s your car?” Toni asked as she went to lean up against the shack. As she waited for Cheryl’s answer she spotted the padlock from earlier. Instead of where she left it, broken on top of the counter, it was back in its rightful place. Secure and put together. “What the…” she mumbled to herself. 

“Not here.” Cheryl answered simply. “I walked...like you.”

“I guess this is where we part…” Toni said sadly.

“I guess so.” Cheryl smiled.

“Thank you...for walking with me tonight...it was..I don’t know how to explain it..it was just what I needed.” Toni admitted.

“Me too….” Cheryl’s voice trailed off.

Both girls stood staring at one another, not wanting to be the first one to walk away.

“Toni. I’m glad you found me too. I...had never felt more alone, more empty then I did tonight. I was ready….for it to end. This feeling.” Cheryl sniffled.

Toni eyes widened, realizing the depth of Cheryl’s words. 

“I saw you, walking towards me. A smirk on your face and you asked me to skate. I couldn’t say no.” Cheryl admitted. “I was on my way to the river tonight and you...even though you were lost too..you saved me.” her voice trembled.

Toni took a step closer, running her hand along Cheryl’s cheek. “You saved me too.” She gazed into Cheryl’s brown eyes, an invisible force drawing her in. As if Cheryl was reading her mind, she gave her a small nod, granting her permission.

Toni leaned in slowly, closing her eyes as her lips neared Cheryl’s. Her heart was beating out of her chest. This beautiful stranger had changed so much for her and she wanted to show her that. Her lips met Cheryl’s gently. A light touch at first. She pulled back slightly, breathing her in before connecting their lips again. The intensity. It was something Toni had never felt before in her entire life. The warmth shooting through her body was indescribable, her body felt so heavy yet light as a feather at the same time. She felt that if the kiss were to end she would float away, this kiss was keeping her on earth. She pressed her lips firmly against Cheryl’s one last time and reclunctanly broke away.

“That was….” Toni said in a daze.

“It was indeed.” Cheryl agreed with a smirk as she turned to walk towards the parking lot.

“Wait!” Toni exclaimed, confusion in her tone. “Am I going to see you again?”

Cheryl turned back to face the pink haired girl, grinning mischievously. She tapped her index finger on her lips in thought. “Maybe one day.”

Toni looked down at her feet, shuffling the snow around with the toe of her boot. “I don’t want to forget you.”

Cheryl walked towards her, running her hand along Toni’s cheek like she had to her. She plucked her spider brooch off her coat and placed it gently in Toni’s small hand. “You won’t.”

Toni ran her fingers along the smooth surface as she carefully pocketed it. “Thank you Cheryl.”

“Thank you Toni, and Merry Christmas.” Cheryl said quietly. She leaned in and connected their lips once more in a sweet kiss. “Open your eyes.” she whispered gently into Toni’s ear.

*****

Toni opened her eyes slowly, expecting to see the beautiful brown eyes of the red headed stranger. Instead, she was met with the white ceiling of her trailer. She squinted her eyes in confusion. How did she get here? She looked around some more realizing she had fallen asleep on the couch. “That’s strange.” she mumbled.

She walked into her kitchen to get some water and saw her flask standing up on the corner, like it had been the night before. She lifted it suspiciously to test the weight. After the many sips her and Cheryl had taken the night before, it should be near empty. Instead she found it completely full. 

She rubbed her temples with both hands, beginning to grow concerned. She wasn’t hung over, she hadn’t drank anymore then she usually does… A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts.

“Merry Christmas Toni! Open up!” a deep voice came from the other side of her door.

She threw the door open, grateful to see her friend Sweet Pea but also disappointed that it wasn’t who she was hoping it would be.

Her friend saw the disappointment on her face. “Expecting someone else?”

“No, not at all.” Toni laughed, waving him off.

“We missed you last night T...my mom really wanted you over for dinner.” the tall boy said to her.

“I know...I had some stuff to figure out.” Toni said quietly, still trying to gauge her surroundings. “And..I had the most real dream….” her voice drifted. “I swear…that it was real…”

“Can’t wait to hear about it, now grab your coat and let’s go, my mom won’t take ‘no’ for an answer on Christmas Day breakfast.” Sweet Pea whined.

“Okay, okay.” Toni muttered grabbing her leather jacket from the back of the couch. She followed her friend out the door and stuffed her hands into her pockets to keep them warm. Her left hand touched something cool and smooth and she stopped dead in her tracks. “What the…?” she grasped the item tightly and pulled it from her pocket. The red spider brooch. 

“Toni come onnnnn.” Sweet Pea called, already several steps ahead of her.

“Merry Christmas Cheryl.” she whispered as she tucked the brooch safely back into her pocket.


End file.
